The Game Plan
by RegalBean
Summary: When Regina Mills is pressured by her mother into taking part in the reality TV show Big Brother, where she'll have to share a house with 11 strangers for 2 months, she devises a game plan to get herself voted off as soon as possible. But then she meets single mother Emma Swan, and finds that there's a part of her that might actually really want to stay till the end.


_Hey guys, so this is my first attempt at writing AU swanqueen, so I hope you enjoy. I know I have some other pieces I haven't yet completed but I'm having fun writing this one so if you like it please review and I'll focus all my attention on it._

 _A few things: Henry is Emma's biological son. This fanfiction is based on the TV show Big Brother, however, I only watch the UK version so it's based on that format._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters._

* * *

 **Launch Night:**

"Are you ready to meet our first contestant?" The host cooed to the audience who screamed excitedly in response.

"Okay let's get to the VT." she did a swanky hand gesture and everyone turned with rapt attention to the huge screen.

Backstage, Regina Mills sighed to herself, trying to mentally prepare for the carnage that was to follow. There was nothing she wanted less than to be part of this degrading show. But her mother had insisted she take part, claiming it was the only way to get herself noticed, to get that TV show she _needed_ if she wanted to be successful, to make her proud.

Regina had withered at that last part. 30 years old and she still craved her mother's approval, wanted more than anything for those cold hard eyes to look at her with something other than disappointment. That's the way she had been looked at her whole life: when Regina went to college instead of marrying the wealthy 60 year old politician her mother had tried to set her up with at age 18, when she had gotten engaged to her college sweetheart Daniel who came from a very poor family and when the panel show she was part of axed her before it even aired for the scathing comments and controversial issues she insisted on bringing up.

So when her mother had gotten in touch with the producer of Big Brother and given her a place, Regina had taken it. So here she was, backstage at one of the trashiest TV shows in existence, her dignity in shreds and all to please her mother.

Outside she heard the audience gasp at something she was saying in her VT and she tuned back into to the sound of her own voice on the big screen.

"If I don't like someone, I'll simply leave the room. I won't be spending any time with low lives; after all, a queen doesn't spend time with the peasantry."

At that last line the VT cut off and she was thrust forward onto the catwalk, to an explosion of pantomime booing that naturally brought a scowl onto her face.

It seemed she was going to be this season's big villain. A role she'd gladly take because holding her head high and sneering at members of the audience booing heavily didn't feel that difficult for someone so naturally hostile. To be honest she was sure the production team who filmed her VT had been angling for her to fulfil this role, but she had been tired and impatient that day and had given them the controversial answers they had wanted just so she could leave as soon as possible.

The host, a perky young girl called Ariel with long red hair and a green floor length gown flashed her a smile as she walked the length of the floor, and Regina nodded primly in response.

"So Regina, you said in your VT you have a short temper and limited tolerance for idiots. Do you think you'll be involved in many arguments in the house?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the hostess. "If I am inevitably placed with 11 idiots then I'm sure I will be." She answered, feeling mildly triumphant at the booing she heard in response.

The hostess nodded professionally. "And you say you're single, are you looking for love in the house?"

Regina scoffed, as the audience quietened for a moment, the possibility of a love story momentarily distracting them.

"Absolutely not." She said shortly, internally rolling her eyes at the collective sigh of disappointment.

"Ahh. Okay then." Ariel allowed, before her eyes narrowed with a sudden intensity. "One last question Regina, and this is the big one: do you think you can win?"

"Oh I know I'll win." Regina lied, through a smile which probably looked more like a grimace, and was ushered into the house by the hostess with the warm welcome of over a thousand people booing her in synchrony.

Good. The sooner she was kicked out, the better.

* * *

Even to her standards the house looked impressive, _but of course it would now_ , she thought with a sinking feeling in her stomach, as she contemplated the money/fame hungry people she would have to reside with for the next 2 months who were probably more interested in attention seeking than keeping the place clean.

Regina looked around and took a glass of champagne from the kitchen table, knowing she would need it for what she would soon have to face. She could already hear the crowd cheering someone and felt a pang of nausea in her stomach, wishing not for the first time that she would be living in this house alone. Or better yet, that she had never agreed to take part in this show to begin with.

However, she was acutely aware of the cameras which would now be watching her every move, so let none of her dark thoughts manifest into her facial expression, which one glance in the mirror showed was unmoved, intimidating even. Perfect.

Not five minutes later, the doors opened to a roar of cheering from the audience, and Regina turned warily to face the newest contestant.

The woman, with a pixie cut and wide wonder filled blue eyes looked exactly like Regina's worst sort of human being, and her suspicions were confirmed when the stranger rushed into Regina's arms, hugging her fiercely whilst gushing about how good it was to meet her, how beautiful her dress was and something about how a bird flew past her just before she entered the house and that was a sign she would meet her true love in here, or something similarly ridiculous that Regina couldn't recall exactly because she was busy regretting every decision in life that led her to standing in this room with this woman, (who had introduced herself as Mary Margaret of all things.)

Mary Margaret decided she needed to hear every detail of Regina's life story immediately, and was not put off by the clipped and vague answers she received to her never ending list of questions.

Regina was almost grateful when the doors opened again, to a quieter audience this time and a young blonde woman called Ashley walked in who was far more receptive to Mary Margaret's blathering than Regina was.

Regina stepped back and let the pixie haired brunette dominate the conversation after introducing herself curtly to the girl who seemed sweet but also wary of Regina's cold demeanour.

And so Regina continued in the same way with each new contestant that walked in, introducing herself and answering any questions politely and then stepping back and observing the group quietly.

The fourth contestant was a man named Robin, who seemed nice in a bland sort of blend into the background kind of way. Robin told Regina she looked beautiful and she noticed him glancing her way every so often, making her slightly uncomfortable.

Fifth was Aurora, who immediately hit it off with Ashley and Mary Margaret. Who again, seemed nice but Regina could not ever imagine herself having an interesting conversation with the girl who was giggling loudly with Mary Margaret.

Sixth was Archie, a quiet man with a piercing gaze that left Regina feeling somewhat unsettled, as if he could somehow see past her mask of indifference and sense her uneasiness.

Seventh was Ruby, a vibrant woman with a streak of red in her hair and long legs that Regina couldn't help but notice in the tiny skirt she was wearing. Her smile was genuine and her eyes confident and Regina couldn't help but admire her.

Eighth was Zelena, a woman with bright ginger hair and steely blue eyes who almost had as many boos from the audience as Regina. She was aloof and uninterested when introducing herself and Regina thought she had found her main competition for biggest villain, but when she cackled wickedly at Mary Margaret's bird story, Regina decided she liked her.

Ninth was Killian, who gravitated towards her, looked her red dress up and down and said "hello love" in the smarmiest voice she'd ever heard. When she had glared at him in disgust he had shrugged and moved onto Ruby.

Tenth was David, who Mary Margaret took one look at and was mouthing "the bird, the bird!" Frantically at Regina who put on her most convincing confused face and shook her head, pretending she couldn't understand the words being mouthed.

Next was Mulan, a quiet and serious looking woman in a pantsuit who after introducing herself came and stood quietly beside Regina, simply observing. She was Regina's favourite so far.

Regina looked around at the ten contestants who had entered so far. Overall they didn't actually seem all that terrible, which would make Regina's job even more difficult. She knew to get herself up for the first nomination she would have to isolate herself and try and make a few enemies.

The door was opening for the last contestant, and Regina was wary as they had cheers of equal volume to Mary Margaret, Killian and David's who were easily the most popular so far. But also the most _irritating,_ in Regina's opinion.

The slim blonde woman who walked into the room, tripping over thin air in the process and grinning sheepishly as she steadied herself was not what Regina had expected.

Her hair fell beneath her shoulders in long blonde waves, and her eyes were a piercing green which caused Regina's stomach to flip.

Beside her, Killian let out a low whistle, and although Regina wanted to punch him in the face for it, she couldn't disagree with the sentiment behind it. The woman was beautiful.

Mary Margaret gravitated towards her, making sure she was okay and babbling to her about birds no doubt.

"It's fine, I'm just clumsy." Regina heard her say with a self-deprecating smile, and then the group were all laughing and introducing themselves to the newcomer. Regina hung back.

But then the group parted, and the woman walked towards Regina, a look of curiosity in her green eyes as she held out her hand.

"Hey." She smiled, warm and genuine. "I'm Emma Swan."

"Swan." Regina repeated with a coy smile, cocking an eyebrow. "Graceful like your entrance."

Emma Swan threw back her head and laughed, and Regina felt a surge of something almost like pride in her stomach. _She wanted this woman to like her_ she realised suddenly.

"You saw that huh?" Emma said, her hand rubbing the back of her neck in what Regina presumed to be a nervous gesture.

"Yep." Regina winked in a conspiratorial manner. "But don't worry; it was only me and the millions of people who watch this show."

Emma laughed again, and then glanced down at her heels. "To be honest, I'm not really a heels and dress kind of girl. I don't wear stuff like this often so I'm out of practise."

Regina's eyes roamed across the tight pink dress and strappy heels before catching Emma's eye. "Maybe you should be. You look great."

Emma suddenly looked flustered.

"Thanks, I'll take that compliment from someone who… looks like _that."_ Emma gestured Regina's face and outfit vaguely and then it was Regina's turn to feel flustered.

Regina took her still outstretched hand, shaking it lightly.

"I'm Regina Mills." She said, her lips tilting up into a smile.

"Regina." Emma repeated, with a small grin. "It's nice to meet you."

Regina nodded, and quickly schooled her features into something a bit more indifferent. She didn't know what had come over her, her game plan was to be quietly intimidating, nominated quickly and then voted off the show as soon as possible. Not friendly and almost _downright flirtatious_ with pretty blonde women.

Emma looked confused at her change in demeanour but then Mary Margaret had rushed to her side with a glass of champagne, and was pulling her over to Ashley and Aurora, while Killian took her other side, showering her with compliments.

Regina took a step back and blended back into the background.

* * *

The bedroom consisted of 6 double beds, Regina was sharing with Mulan which she was pleased about, though she couldn't help but notice that Emma was sharing with Aurora in the bed beside Mary Margaret and Ashley. She was sensing cliques forming already and although Mary Margaret kept smiling at her and beckoning her over, Regina was absolutely not getting involved.

The evening had quite frankly been awful. 'Big brother' aka the annoying voice that changed every few hours, welcomed them to the house and told them to prepare themselves for the days that were to follow. Then they opened the store room, and with a loud collective whoop of excitement the alcohol came out.

Killian and David were the only ones to get drunk, and they were loud and annoying, shouting and running around whilst Mary Margaret and her band of simpering princesses (which Regina had nicknamed them in her head) fawned over them. Well, Mary Margaret, Ashley and Aurora fawned over them, while Emma watched, all the while looking slightly like she felt out of place.

"He's obnoxious." Mulan stated simply, and Regina glanced up at Killian who was prancing around the bedroom in his underwear, baring his hairy chest and legs for all to see.

"That's a kind way of describing him." Regina replied, earning her a rare smile from her new bedmate.

"What do you think tomorrow will be like?" Mulan asked Regina softly, slipping into one side of the double bed.

Regina glanced over to where Killian was now perched on the end of Emma Swan's bed, flirting outrageously with the blonde who was smiling indulgently at him.

"Hell." Was Regina's response, and Mulan hummed in agreement.

Regina glanced at the sombre woman as she slipped into her side of the bed, wondering what her story was and why she was here. But neither she nor Mulan were the type to pry, so she kept quiet, pulling her sleeping mask down and hoping the chatter would die down soon.

"Goodnight housemates." Said Big Brother.

"Goodnight big brother!" Came the collective reply from all the enthusiastic housemates.

Regina remained silent.

* * *

 **Day 1:**

Regina awoke to the sound of the first argument of the series which surprisingly didn't involve her. Apparently Ruby had kept Zelena up all night with her animalistic snoring and tossing and turning and the fiery redhead had decided to scream about it first thing in the morning.

Regina sighed to herself and slipped into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower before everyone else got up. She was quick washing her body, stepping out in her towel and dressing in the toilet cubicle where there were no cameras to invade her privacy. She took her time blow drying her hair to perfection and doing her make-up, finally stepping out when she could no longer hear Ruby and Zelena hurling insults at one another.

She took a deep breath as she walked through the now empty bedroom to where she could hear chatter in the kitchen, steeling herself for the day that was to follow.

The scene that awaited her wasn't exactly what she expected. People were sitting around in the lounge, chatting and laughing and eating breakfast, a few people glanced her way as she walked into the room and Mary Margaret grinned and waved at her, but other than that she was ignored.

"Good morning." Came an unsure sounding voice, and Regina's eyes flickered from the emerald green onesie to the eyes that matched it so perfectly.

Regina mustered a small smile. "And to you Ms Swan." She replied formally.

"Emma." The blonde corrected, awkwardly holding a plate out to her. "I made you breakfast." She continued. "Well uh, me and Archie made everyone breakfast so here's yours."

Regina arched a brow. "Thank you. I didn't really expect you to be the cooking type if I'm honest."

Emma chuckled lightly and shrugged. "It's just toast. You're actually right about me and cooking, but having a son kinda makes it necessary for me to be able to tackle breakfast at least..." she trailed off, and Regina took the plate from her hands.

"You have a son?" Regina asked in surprise, feeling the familiar pull in her stomach she felt whenever anyone spoke of being a mother.

"Yeah." Emma replied with a big smile. "Henry, he's really quite wonderful."

"Henry." Regina repeated, her heart pounding more rapidly at the sparkle in Emma's eyes and the curve of her lips as she spoke of her son. "My father had the same name."

"That's awesome." Emma replied genuinely, and Regina nodded.

"So uh, is Henry staying with his father while you're here?" Regina asked casually, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Emma's smile faltered slightly. "He's not exactly in the picture."

"I'm sorry." Regina said quickly. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's okay. It's a perfectly normal question to ask." Emma said, her smile returning.

Regina returned her smile, and then Robin was at her side, talking about how they didn't manage to have a proper conversation yesterday, and when Regina went to glance apologetically at Emma for the interruption, she saw the blonde had gone.

* * *

Regina had prepared herself for social interaction, the undignified tasks and nomination process. What she hadn't been expecting was the boredom.

Regina was always someone who liked to keep busy; it kept her mind from straying too far away from safe topics. But they weren't allowed books, phones, TV or pen and paper in the house, so if they really wanted to be entertained they had to socialise.

So far, Robin Locksley hadn't left her side for the entire day and trapped in a house together, she wasn't exactly sure how to lose him. He was nice, spoke about his son Roland and ex-wife Marian and his love for the forest and nature. And he was handsome in a rugged sort of way, but Regina wasn't interested in him the way she was beginning to suspect he was in her. Therefore, when he commented on Regina being very quiet and asked her more about her life, she politely excused herself under the guise of needing the bathroom and slipped into the bedroom.

That was a mistake, she realised quickly when she walked into the bedroom and saw Mary Margaret, Ashley and Aurora gathered on a bed, whispering and giggling and Emma perched on the edge of it, once again looking slightly out of place.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret waved her over enthusiastically and Regina reluctantly came over to the bed, nodding her hello at the four women.

"Regina was the first friend I made here," Mary Margaret said happily to a sceptical looking Ashley and Aurora.

"We took one look at each other and connected straight away!" She exclaimed with a soft smile while Regina tried to school her expression into something other than a grimace.

"Uh huh." Was the best she could muster up in response, and she saw Emma's lips twitch into an amused smile.

"It's like fate that you two met huh?" Emma asked innocently, though when her eyes met Regina's they shimmered with something a bit more mischievous.

"Absolutely!" Mary Margaret chirped, and Regina shot the blonde woman a glare, receiving a playful smirk in return and Regina had to hold back her own smile.

Mary Margaret was oblivious to the exchange, happily going on about how it was also fate that she had met David, and something else about true love and soulmates.

Emma mimed gagging behind her back, and Regina couldn't help the short laugh that bubbled out of her.

Emma stared at her for a moment with an expression she couldn't identify and then her pink lips slowly twisted into a warm smile, her eyes shining.

Regina forced herself to look away and at the three confused faces staring up at her.

"I apologise for that." She stated quickly. "Something you just said, reminded me of something amusing someone told me earlier."

Mary Margaret started smiling again. "And by someone, do you mean Robin Locksley?" She asked, sharing a smirk with Ashley.

Regina's eyebrow flew up. "Excuse me?"

Mary Margaret dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Aurora smiled tentatively up at Regina. "Ashley and I overhead Robin talking with Archie and he described you as the most beautiful, charismatic alluring woman he had ever met."

Regina blinked in astonishment. "It's been one day." She said flatly.

"Love at first sight." Mary Margaret said wishfully. "Do you like him Regina?"

"He's fine." She replied quietly. This was the last thing she wanted, really. The thought of being trapped in a house with a guy who liked her in that way and after so little time was making her feel claustrophobic and nauseous.

"You're so lucky." Mary Margaret continued and Regina had to hold in a sigh. She couldn't help but glance at Emma, who was watching her with a curious expression on her face.

"He barely knows me." She said exasperatedly. "Besides which, I'm not interested in pursuing romance in here."

Mary Margaret pouted, but Regina's face was set in a 'don't argue with me' position, and the pixie haired brunette promptly turned her attention onto Emma.

"What about you Emma?" She asked. "I definitely think Killian likes you."

Regina grimaced, and looked around for an excuse to walk away, completely uninterested in continuing with this juvenile girl talk.

"He's not my type." Emma answered vaguely, and Mary Margaret blinked at her.

"What sort of guy is your type then?" Mary Margaret asked incredulously, as if it was impossible to believe an arrogant, guyliner wearing individual with a hairy chest was not someone's type.

Emma fidgeted with her hands for a moment, looking unsure about something before speaking.

"To be honest that question's kinda impossible for me to answer." She said.

Regina blinked, wondering if Emma was implying what she thought she was.

Mary Margaret just looked confused. "If you don't have a type, just say what qualities you usually go for in a man."

"I don't go for any qualities in a man." Emma answered with a small chuckle, though still looking a little unsure; the way one may look before announcing something big about themselves on a TV show that was being aired to millions.

"I don't understand..." Mary Margaret frowned, looking at Ashley and Aurora who looked equally confused.

Regina caught Emma's eye and smiled gently with understanding, playfully rolling her eyes at the other three. The blonde grinned in relief at Regina's silent support, lifting her shoulders into a shrug.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked suspiciously, looking from Emma to Regina and back again.

Regina lifted her eyebrow at Emma and Emma nodded, granting her permission.

"I believe Miss Swan is implying she's gay." Regina said softly, and Mary Margaret looked astounded.

"No she's not!" She protested, and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure she is." Emma replied firmly, an amused smile still playing on her lips.

"I'm so sorry!" Mary Margaret gushed, throwing her arms around Emma. "You said you had a son and I just assumed! How awful of me, going on about men like that. I am so supportive of the LGBT community; I've been on marches, rallies, made posters..."

Regina rolled her eyes and excused herself quietly mid-sentence, sharing one last tentative smile with Emma before she left.

* * *

 **Day 2:**

Regina woke up with the sinking feeling in her stomach that she had been too nice so far. Though she hadn't been friendly as such, she had been polite at all times and she was definitely receiving somewhat friendly smiles from Mary Margaret and her sidekicks as well as Emma, Archie, Robin, David and Mulan... over half the housemates, which meant her plan to get nominated as soon as possible was off to a bad start.

Regina knew she could be a complete bitch when she wanted to (she had inherited that from her mother), and starting an argument was the only way she could show that side of her fast enough and to the whole house.

But she had to find the perfect culprit, someone easy to anger, who wouldn't back down from a fight easily so Regina could go in really hard with her insults, showing herself at her worst.

She glanced around the room. Most people were still getting ready or waiting for the shower to be available. She saw Killian sidle up to Emma who was brushing her hair and start a conversation and she couldn't help the smirk that lifted onto her face, now she knew that Emma would never be interested in that idiot.

But although he seemed to be her ideal culprit for an argument considering he was her least favourite housemate, he was very relaxed and probably wouldn't rise to the bait.

No, she needed someone feistier. Her gaze flickered over to Ruby, she didn't know much about the long haired brunette except for what she heard in the argument with Zelena yesterday morning, and from that Regina knew she could definitely hold her own.

She walked up to the brunette who was sitting cross legged on the bed doing her make-up, and she sat next to her, starting a conversation and deciding to find any excuse possible to start an argument.

15 minutes into conversation with her, Regina realised she really liked Ruby. The young woman was very intelligent, ambitious and easy to talk to. She also realised that Zelena must have been the aggressor in the argument they had yesterday because Ruby was incredibly relaxed, friendly and easy-going.

But it was too late to find and provoke Zelena, Regina realised with a sinking heart, 5 minutes later when big brother gathered them all on the sofas and told them they would be doing their first nominations face to face.

"It's only been one day!" Mary Margaret cried in response to the announcement, her eyes full of tears.

"It's okay." Ashley comforted, squeezing the pixie-haired brunette's hand.

"But I really love everyone." Mary Margaret told her earnestly and Regina had to hold back the urge to throw something at her.

Big brother set out a random order, in which Zelena was first and Regina was last. They also explained that no-one was allowed to change their nomination once they had written their two names down.

Regina hesitated before writing out her names, this could be the way to alienate herself, she realised. Although it was probably too late to get herself nominated this round, if she selected the right names and said the right thing now, she could definitely get herself nominated for next time.

But that would also mean probably losing all the friends she had made, she realised and she quickly glanced around the room, before shaking her head at herself and writing the two names she knew she had to go with on her whiteboard.

This was a game. These people weren't really her friends and it had only been one day.

Zelena stood up first, holding up her whiteboard, showing the names Killian and Ruby scrawled across it carelessly. Big brother told Zelena to give the reasons for her nominations and she rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I nominate Killian and Ruby because I would rather not fucking live with them." She flashed a winning smile and sat back down.

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked around the group to see people's reactions. Ruby looked unbothered but Killian looked outraged, muttering something angrily in David's ear. Mary Margaret was holding her hand to her mouth, looking scandalised.

The rest of the nominations were much more mild. Archie, David, Robin, Ashley and Aurora all nominated Ruby and Zelena for the argument they had the day prior which had caused tension within the house. Emma nominated Zelena and Robin, the latter for not bothering to get to know her, which Regina found surprising. Mary Margaret nominated Zelena and Mulan for similar reasons, giving a long speech about how sorry she was and how much she wanted to get to know them better. Mulan nominated Killian and Zelena for being too loud and immature. Ruby also nominated Zelena and Killian. Killian nominated Regina and Mulan for being stuck up. Regina didn't bat an eyelash but Mulan glanced at her with a 'can you believe this shit' expression and Regina smirked in response.

And then it was her turn. Regina stood up slowly, taking a deep breath. There was no going back now.

She was not here to make friends.

She flipped her board around, stomach clenching at the collective gasp, followed by Mary Margaret dissolving into sobs.

"Mary Margaret and Killian." She said haughtily. "For being the most irritating human beings I've encountered."

"We had a connection. How could you do this to me?" Mary Margaret hiccuped through her sobs, and Regina glanced at her, her eyes cold and her lips lifting into a sneer.

"It's a game dear." She replied, ignoring the dirty looks she received from most of the group, the impressed look from Zelena and the frown of confusion from Mulan.

Somehow she couldn't ignore the look of distaste she received from Emma Swan as she wrapped an arm around the sobbing Mary Margaret.

Not that Regina _cared._


End file.
